Weakling?
by Taisetsu
Summary: Keitaro was never a weakling in the first place, just unique. Motoko challenges him, but under estimates her opponent. UPDATE fixed everything up. All reviews are welcome.
1. Bad Aura

Disclaimer! Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu This is one of my first fanfics. Since my first fanfic wasn't very good, I decided to make a Love Hina one enjoy.  
  
Sorry for removing it for awhile. I messed up a lot, so I need a fresh start. Im REALLY SORRY I'LL PUT EXTRA EFFORT INTO THIS FANFIC!!!!  
  
=============================================================== Chapter 1. -Bad Aura  
  
Ever since Keitaro Urashima came to the Hinata House, lots of chaos came to the Hinata House. The lucky loser is then picked on by Motoko Aoyama: a girl that wields the sword like a master and studies the art of the God's Cry School. If not by Motoko, then by a student named Naru Narusegawa, whom is also aiming for Toudai like him. Not only those two pick on him, also by the mechanical genius Kaolla Su, who sees Keitaro as a plaything. To make things worse, Keitaro becomes the Hinata's landlord. Of course most of the girls object to him running a girls only dormitory, but they accept it.  
  
-In The Mourning-  
  
"Nooo!" cried Keitaro as he scrambled around his room. "I'm late!"  
  
Keitaro rushed around his room to find clothing and prep school things. After 5 minutes of rushing, he streaked down the hall. "Where you go'n ronin?" greeted Su with a smile. "Prep-school of course, I am applying for Toudai" responded Keitaro as he put on his shoes and ran off and took the bus.  
  
-After School-  
  
Practice Exam Results: Keitaro- 3% Shirai-25% Haitani-20%  
  
"It's November and these are my grades!" sobbed Shirai. "At this rate, well never get our number 1 choices," added Haitani. The 3 speckled friends walked home in the rain.  
  
Then several girls walked past them. "Whoa, 100% on the hot babe radar!" cried Haitani excitedly and walked up to the tallest girl with black hair. "Hi my name is." started Haitani but was cut off. With a swing of the girl's umbrella, Keitaro, Shirari, and Haitani was swept of their feet and face first into the ground.  
  
"Keitaro Urashima" said the girl. "Huh? Motoko" said Keitaro as he quickly recovered, and recognized the girl's voice. "How dare you act like a hot shot you pervert," said Motoko coldly. She then pointed her now closed umbrella at Keitaro like a sword. "It was just my friends," said Keitaro franticly. "Shut up!" yelled Motoko, then turned away. "A loser like you will never fulfill your dream, you will never reach Toudai, and everyone will just hate you". Then a cold rush ran over her. "Can't breathe" thought Motoko. "So much hatred in the air..." Motoko fell on her knees and clasped her throat. "I-I-Impossible." she turned around. It seems Keitaro already left.  
  
-Back in Hinata-  
  
"What is her problem," wondered Keitaro as he sat in the lounge. "Why does she hate me so much?"  
  
"Well she hates guys for some reason," responded Naru as she entered the lounge. "You better watch out she can seriously hurt you".  
  
"Well, I'm older, so she should give me more respect," said Keitaro angrily.  
  
"It's best not to piss her off" said Naru warningly "She studied at a famous dojo, she mastered her art at the age of 15, she can split rocks with a flick of her sword, and divide the heavens!"  
  
"That's not very impressive," said Keitaro.  
  
Naru was startled that Keitaro was not intimidated one bit. "What the." thought Naru as he gazed into Keitaro's eyes. "There different.. its so.. empty.." she thought. "Well I better be off studying" said Keitaro. Naru then saw color returned to his eyes. "Must be my imagination" she thought and walked off. "Time for a bath". 


	2. Signs

Sooooo sorry if this chapter is garbage, but I swear, I'll try to make the next better. ________________________________________________________________________ -Chapter 2- Signs  
  
Motoko remains on the wooden balcony doing her usual training schedule. "What was that aura?" thought Motoko " It can't be Urashima, it was too strong". Motoko continued to take a step forward and cutting falling leaves with her sword Shisui in both hands. The afternoon sun continued to beam down on the roof of the Hinata House.  
  
Then footsteps echoed from behind the balcony. Automatically Motoko swifty, turned around and launched her Shisui at the stairs. The sword pierced the railing, which Keitaro is hiding behind.  
  
"Oh its, you Urashima," scowled Motoko coldly, "I see you are in stalker mood".  
  
"Hold on Motoko" said Keitaro nervously "Look the thing about my friends yesterday."  
  
"Try anything funny with me, and I'll remove you by force" snapped Motoko as she brandished her sword.  
  
"D-I-N-N-E-R TIIIIME!!" screamed Su as she popped out from beneath the balcony. Motoko shrieked at took a step back and tripped. But luckily was caught by Keitaro. "What the."thought Motoko shocked. "How did he." Then she realized she was still in his arms. "I could of caught myself!" yelled Motoko as she blushed madly. She stomped off angrily.  
  
Motoko walked down the hallway towards the dining room. "How was that possible?" thought Motoko angrily "How did he catch me?" Thoughts of wonder began to plague her mind. "He was behind the stairs railing," continued Motoko, "There was a 10 meter distance between us, a normal person."  
  
"Umm Motoko?" called Shinobu Maehara from the dining room. "The food is here".  
  
"Oh.right" said Motoko half-focused.  
  
Soon everyone was sitting at dinner table eating Shinobu's cooked meal. Keitaro, who is now accepted at the dinner table, was overwhelmed.  
  
"Shinobu's cooking is SOOO good," said Keitaro with tears "and it looks good too, unlike some people's food"  
  
"You wanna eat cupped noodles again ronin?" said Naru bitterly.  
  
As they continued to eat, Motoko reached for the soy sauce, and so did Keitaro, both their hands touched. Motoko began to blush madly and senseless bitterness took over again. She snatched it away and poured it on her rice, and ate fast. She got up and clumsy left the room, tripping over a bucket, and colliding with the wall.  
  
"What is coming over me" thought Motoko "Why is that I feel strange when I'm around him"  
  
Motoko sat by herself in the hot springs. Su was swimming around her, being neglected.  
  
"Its something about Urashima" continued Motoko, "Its it because I."  
  
The word Love crossed her mind.  
  
"I won't believe it!" yelled Motoko. "I refuse that Urashima."  
  
"Someone called?" called Urashima as he barged into the hot springs. Then he spotted Motoko naked and began to sputter. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"Urashima.."muttered Motoko with loathing hatred.  
  
5 minutes later, Motoko was in her basic training uniform, while Keitaro was in a kendo suit. They stood 10 meters apart in the backyard. "Urashima, I challenge you to a duel!" yelled Motoko directly at Keitaro. "If I win you will leave, and I will be the Landlord!"  
  
The other girls watched from a far, and decided to watch the battle rather then get involved.  
  
"Doesn't she mean land lady?" wondered Shinobu, but then worried for Keitaro. "You can do it Sempai!!"  
  
"M-O-T-O-K-O! M-O-T-O-K-O!" called out Su in a cheerleader costume. Naru remained sheepishly watching the battle.  
  
"I can't beat you in kendo!" yelled out Keitaro, desperate to keep his life.  
  
"Shut Up!" yelled Motoko. "It begins!"  
  
Motoko took the pre-emptive and stuck first.  
  
"Boulder Cutting Strike!" yelled Motoko, and slashed towards Keitaro. Keitaro cowardly dodged and ran off.  
  
"You can't escape Urashima! Air Shattering Blade!" yelled Motoko as she jumped high in the sky and launched a projectile from her blade, towards Urashima. Keitaro dodged again, but the projectile streaked towards the spectators, knocking them all out. "You coward!" yelled Motoko, whom was obviously blaming him for knocking out Su, Shinobu, and Naru.  
  
Keitaro took a glance around the backyard, smiling at the unconscious spectators, Keitaro began to laugh, a rather insane laugh.  
  
"What?" gasped Motoko as the cold aura returned. 


	3. Defeat & Secrets

Chapter 3- Defeat and Secrets  
  
"Motoko! Successor of the God's Cry Art, Keitaro Urashima, Master of the Urashima style of Jujutsu, challenges you to a duel!" yelled Keitaro standing on a rock.  
  
All of a sudden it began to rain. Thunderclouds covered the evening sun, and thunder began to break the silence.  
  
"What! How did you know my school?" yelled Motoko surprised, "Your all talk you weakling!"  
  
Motoko rushed forward angrily, determined to beat down Keitaro to a bloody pulp.  
  
"Remember it's not about anger," said Keitaro, "It's about clarity"  
  
"Shut up!" panted Motoko "You got no right to teach me! Your nothing!  
  
Keitaro bent downwards. Then he went into his fighting stance. Motoko stuck hard first with her Shisui, but Keitaro just dodged.  
  
"He vanished," said Motoko in awe "He moved faster then the eye can see"  
  
"Have you learned nothing?" called Keitaro through the rain. "Keep in mind, anger will make you lose the battle!"  
  
"Screw off!" yelled Motoko, although she could not see him.  
  
"Its time to make my offensive" whispered Keitaro.  
  
Motoko dropped her sword, and decided to fight fist to fist. Keitaro rushed in front of her, engaging her in melee and began with a barrage of punches. Motoko, whom was forced to fight defensively, began to block and dodge. With every punch that made contact, with her arms, she staggered back.  
  
"Damn!" thought Motoko angrily, "How did he become so strong? I does not matter one blow well defeat him, like always."  
  
Desperate to hit Urashima's face, Motoko decided to go on the offensive as well. As soon as she blocked a punch she tried to punch him back. Then a second fist quickly reached her cheek, and she froze.  
  
"Scary isn't it" whispered Keitaro, "Look what I could've done if you weren't careful". Keitaro grabbed her hand with the right, and put his left fist near her face.  
  
An insane smile came to Keitaro. He began to squeeze her hand. "Bow to your sempai!" yelled Keitaro coldly at her.  
  
Motoko was overwhelmed by pain, but refused.  
  
"I REFUSE TO FALL!" yelled Motoko and punched Keitaro square it the face. He reeled back and released her hand, his upper body moved back from the force but his legs remained still on the same spot. He came back at and put his face up close to Motoko's.  
  
"Exactly how I wanted it to be," whisper Keitaro, he had no mark on his face.  
  
Motoko looked into his eyes, emptiness. He had no warmth, compassion, nothing in his eyes, just a hollow pupil.  
  
Motoko regained focus and did a hard punch at Keitaro's stomache, then a follow-up to the face again, this time causing him to take several steps back. Keitaro just looked back, barely hurt, or bare fazed.  
  
"I will end this NOW!" yelled Motoko and ran to pick up her Shisui.  
  
"Using a sword at a fist fight" called Keitaro coldly, "How dishonorable".  
  
"It is you that that has no honor Urashima," screamed Motoko.  
  
Motoko sensed the irony of the battle. Before, she would beat him up, and make fun of him. And now, Urashima, the man whom she ridiculed, is giving her a lesson in battle, and honor.  
  
"Hundred Sakura in Profusion!" cried Motoko as she launched a gigantic energy attack at Keitaro.  
  
"Urashima Reflection Echo" cried Keitaro, and crouched slightly and put his palms together, and faced the attack. When the large energy made contact with his hands, it bounced off and returned to its sender faster then before.  
  
"Impossible!" cried Motoko, and then was covered by her own attack.  
  
When the attack finally faded, Motoko was on her knees, glaring blankly. Her clothes were partly torn, and she was bleeding from the mouth and the forehead. Keitaro came up and looked down at Motoko with triumph.  
  
"How did I lose?" said Motoko weakly, looking up to her defeat, "Why did I lose?"  
  
"Easy," said Keitaro coldly looking down on her. "You underestimated your opponent, just like a beginner"  
  
"But I'm stronger then you" said Motoko blandly still on her knees. "How did you get stronger?"  
  
"I was never weaker," said Keitaro coolly "You just never realized that reality".  
  
Then Motoko blacked out.  
  
"Motoko, become a skilled swordswoman!"  
  
"I-I-I can't, I'm not strong like you sister!"  
  
"Not this memory again, I hate it"  
  
"Why do you Motoko?"  
  
"Because, It shows I'm a coward"  
  
"Like the time you picked on Keitaro, when you were stronger then him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Motoko slowly opened her eyes and vision became clear again. She was sitting in her room, in her bed, and she had a band over her forehead covering a wound.  
  
"What happened to Urashima," thought Motoko "He seems different on the battlefield".  
  
Keitaro came into the room with Shinobu, Su, and Naru. "Demon I Banish Thee!" cried Motoko as she picked up Shisui launched a projectile. It streaked on the ground and collided with Keitaro sending him into the wall.  
  
"Motoko is definitely better!" said Su with a smile.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Keitaro rubbing his head.  
  
"Enough with your lies! Vile Demon!" cried Motoko and sent another projectile.  
  
"Why are you being so mean?" whined Shinobu, as she picked up Keitaro.  
  
"He's a monster! He has powers beyond your wildest imagination!" said Motoko, trying to persuade them in some way. "We must banish him from the Hinata House"  
  
"Look I did nothing wrong!" responded Keitaro as he staggered forward and leaned to the side. He felt something soft, it seems he was grabbing Naru's left breast.  
  
"Pervert Ronin!" cried Naru as she punched him, sending him in to the big blue and beyond.  
  
"Powers like at groping?" said Naru bitterly.  
  
"Strange" thought Motoko as she laid back down. "Why doesn't he want to reveal his secret?"  
  
"Wait!" called Motoko. "What happened at challenge?"  
  
"Well, after we got knocked out, we woke up and saw you and Keitaro knocked out" explained Naru, "But your wounds were greater then his, did you lose?"  
  
"No!" responded Motoko, "A tree branch fell on me and I hit Urashima, so it was a draw"  
  
"I see," said Naru, "Don't sweat it Motoko, you caught a cold from the rain, so rest"  
  
"So that's how I lost," thought Motoko "I had a cold".  
  
Then she heard footsteps outside her room. A figure was pacing back and forth in front of her room.  
  
"Urashima?" thought Motoko, and then grabbed Shisui.  
  
"Look, I wanted you to teach her a lesson not hurt her" spoke Keitaro.  
  
"I did," spoke Keitaro again  
  
"You went overboard!" yelled Keitaro to himself.  
  
"Hey, she attacked me, I was on the defensive,"  
  
"Look, you hurt anybody else I swear I won't find your Youtou Hina"  
  
"I see, Urashima I warn you, if you pull many threads with me you will regret it" said Keitaro to himself and ending a conversation.  
  
"Motoko please forgive me," whispered Keitaro leaning on the wall. "What have I done?"  
  
"Urashima." thought Motoko "What ever that possesses you Urashima, I shall free you" 


End file.
